


Seasons

by NoctusFury



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canon Universe, Celebrations, Chronicles of Narnia References, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friends of Narnia, Golden Age (Narnia), Happy, Inspired by Poetry, Joyful, Narnia, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Canon Character, Poetry, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: A year after the Pevensies' coronations and Kings and Queens of Narnia, Mr. Tumnus takes up the pen and dedicates his poem to the Seasons that he and his fellow Narnians never experienced in their lifetimes, but now get to enjoy.





	Seasons

'Tis the Season of Spring,  
With the abundance life brings.  
With the birds and the trees,  
And the buzzing of the bees,  
The dew on the flowers is so serene.

'Tis the Season of Summer,  
When the rains are a frequent comer.  
It's a time to swim and play,  
And dance around all day,  
There's no funner season than summer.

'Tis the Season of Autumn Fall,  
The greatest, most blessed time of all.  
When the harvesting has ceased,  
We'll all have a tremendous feast,  
Outside Cair Paravel's walls.

'Tis the Season of Winter,  
Reminding us of a time so bitter.  
But now we play in the snow,  
And drink cups of hot cocoa,  
As the snow sparkles and glitters.

Now the seasons of the year are done;  
Fear not, for another year has begun.  
So I end this by saying thank you,  
And for hearing this poem through,  
And may your year be a happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you enjoy the poem. My mother gave me the idea of doing a poem about seasons, and then for some reason, I thought of Mr. Tumnus. So I am doing this from his perspective. This is officially my shortest poem yet! A page long! Haha! Didn't think I could pull it off, did ya? So I hope you enjoy them.
> 
> \- Noctus Fury


End file.
